


В следующий раз они сделают это

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Мия вытянулся рядом, положил руку на живот и прислушался к току крови, отдающемуся в ладони. Иногда он не знал, чей чувствует пульс — свой или брата.





	

— Так и собираешься тут торчать? — Мия попинал носком тяжелую гантелю, и большой палец заныл. Осаму молчал, и в такие минуты бесил Мию так, как не бесил ни один из противников на площадке. — Ладно. Ладно.

Осаму размеренно поднимал и опускал корпус, сцепив руки за головой. Волосы слиплись от пота, на футболке спереди темнело влажное пятно, а дыхание с шумом вырывалось сквозь стиснутые зубы. Короткие спортивные шорты задрались, и Мия видел белую полоску плотных трусов.

Он присел рядом с головой, разведя колени и балансируя на носках, и начал считать про себя. Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять.

— Уйди отсюда, бесишь.

— Ненавижу, когда ты меня игнорируешь, — Мия не хотел, но в голосе все равно прорезалась злость. Осаму точно ни в чем не виноват. Точнее — виноват, но не больше других.

— А ты утешать пришел?

— А я похож на утешителя?

Осаму резко поднял корпус, а потом наклонился так сильно, что почти прижался лицом к коленям — а через миг, раскинув руки, рухнул на спину и уставился в потолок.

Его грудь тяжело поднималась, и Мия вытянулся рядом, положил руку на живот и прислушался к току крови, отдающемуся в ладони. Иногда он не знал, чей чувствует пульс — свой или брата. Осаму в последний раз длинно выдохнул, и Мия почувствовал, как тяжелая ладонь взъерошивает ему волосы на макушке.

Пресс под пальцами то напрягался, то расслаблялся, и Мия рассеянно рисовал на нем квадраты, очерчивая контуры мышц. Когда палец соскользнул в пупок, Осаму крупно вздрогнул и лениво шлепнул Мию по руке.

— Прости-прости, — засмеялся тот и еще раз пощекотал пупок. — Ты такой нежный.

— Сволочь, — вздохнул Осаму и перевернулся на бок, подминая Мию под себя.

Разглядывая его усталое лицо, Мия с беспокойством думал, что они слишком много взяли на себя. Он слишком много взял на себя. Не думая о том, что его ноша — это ноша Осаму. Он был тем, кто прикрывал спину Мии, исправлял его ошибки и прятал слабости. Мия ненавидел паниковать на площадке, но каждый раз, когда это случалось, мяч сам находил Осаму. Не знаешь, что делать — пасуй брату. 

— Прости, — выговорил он. Губы касались губ, и он ощущал спокойное, ровное дыхание Осаму. Мия закрыл глаза.

И распахнул их, когда Осаму грубовато толкнул его, заваливая на спину. Он нависал над Мией, упираясь одной рукой в пол. Когда между ног плавно въехало твердое колено, Мия на мгновенье зажался, переживая приступ головокружения, и расслабился, обхватывая Осаму за шею.

Теплые губы заскользили по щеке, по подбородку, горлу, и Мия запрокинул голову, вплел пальцы в жесткие пряди на затылке Осаму, притягивая к себе и обнимая.

— Бестолковый младший брат, — прошептал Осаму, и Мия зажмурился от колючей нежности, сдавившей горло — одной на двоих.

— У меня из-за тебя встал, — шепнул в ответ он, и Осаму тихо фыркнул куда-то в шею.

А потом теплые пальцы оттянули резинку трусов, нырнули внутрь, и Мия застонал-замычал, когда Осаму прошелся жесткими подушечками по головке; приподнял бедра, кусая Осаму в плечо прямо через футболку, и потерся о его руку. Вот если бы Осаму еще и взял его за яйца... Словно подслушав мысли, тот сунул руку глубже, обхватил мошонку и мягко стиснул — еще немного, и стало бы больно. Мия кончил, вскидывая бедра и царапая пятками пол, когда Осаму начал дрочить ему, сжимая член двумя пальцам у основания.

Оргазм вымел из головы все мысли, оставив после себя блаженную пустоту и смутное желание подремать, уткнувшись в брата. А тот, чуть отодвинувшись, приспустил трусы, высвободил член и начал себе дрочить — жестко и размашисто. Мия с сонным и жадным любопытством следил, как темно-красная головка члена мелькает между пальцев. Осаму вытянулся в струнку, задышал глубоко и часто, движения его стали резкими и дергаными, а Мия резко сдвинулся ниже, пытаясь ртом поймать член.

Осаму кончил со коротким стоном, брызгая спермой на лицо, а Мия вобрал в рот вместе с головкой последний капли его оргазма.

Осаму рухнул на бок, по телу его прошла дрожь, а потом он выдохнул, веселясь:

— Господи, придурок, иди умываться. И голову мыть.

— Кто ж знал, что ты сегодня такой скорострельщик, — Мия попытался вытереть лицо, но только размазал сперму и, да, черт, она была даже на волосах.

Идти было лень, и Мия вытянулся, наслаждаясь эхом удовольствия, все еще гуляющего в мышцах.

— В следующий раз мы их порвем, — сказал он. Перед глазами снова встали последние секунды матча — Сакуса обходит тройной блок и лупит по мячу с такой силы, что он отскакивает на трибуны. Но сейчас эти воспоминания вызывали только веселую, безбашенную злость.

— Как тряпку, — согласился Осаму и натянул трусы, пряча член. — Иди уже. Или тебе спинку потереть?

— Валяй, — Мия с трудом поднялся, потянулся и побрел из комнаты. — Кто в этом виноват, а?

В следующий раз они так не облажаются. Мия смотрел на все еще лежащего, взъерошенного Осаму. Они выиграют эти сраные Национальные. И он убедит брата продолжить играть. Мия не мог без волейбола. И без него — тоже не мог.  



End file.
